The Golden One
by Gatemage
Summary: She didn't know who she was, but Kitar the golden rat knew she needed to find Redwall, but would the mice accept a rat into their midst, no matter how good her intentions?
1. Who am I?

She awoke in the green light of the forest with no idea where or who she was. The shafts of light that pierced to trees created spots of green on her golden fur. The girl sat up, scratching herself behind the ears, brushing the dirt off of her clothes. She looked around, maybe someone who knew her was sitting nearby, perhaps fallen asleep while waiting for their friend or loved one to wake up, but no one was in sight. She lifted her form off the ground, brushing the dirt off of her tail and the seat of her pants. The girl noticed some water, and headed towards it. It was puddle, reflective and clear. In it was her reflection, her face, covered in golden fur, mouse-like.

She didn't know what she was, but she guessed she was a mouse, she had no memory of her past, she knew nothing, not her name, her mother's face, or where she lived. All she had, and she saw it now in her reflection, was a locket. She picked up the locket, feeling it with her fingertips. Then she lifted it up to where she could see it. It was made of gold, with delicate designs all around it. Carefully, she opened it with shaky paws. Out fell a tiny piece of paper which landed on her foot-paw. Leaning over, the girl picked it up and unfolded it. On it were the words: "Kitar, go to Redwall." She figured that Kitar was her name, but she had no idea who or what Redwall, she thought it was a what, was.

Kitar stroked her face fur as she wondered what to do. Redwall, what ever that might be, was a strange name to her. She looked at her reflection in the puddle, taking in her appearance. She wore a purple shirt which fit loosely over her body, and a pair of pants which were dark green and also were rather loose. She shrugged. She didn't care what she looked like, she was alive, and considering that she didn't know what happened to her that was a very good thing. Turning and looking around, Kitar saw a path through the trees. Not stopping to wonder what that path might lead to, she headed towards it. She knew she had to leave this place, where she had begun her new life, not knowing what her old life was, and learn who she was.


	2. At Redwall

Okay, disclaimers are a good thing, no? okay, to get this over with: I own Kitar, seeing asd the character is based off my pet, Kitiara, Kitar is one of my nicknames for her, most of the characters in this story aremine, but the places are not. If they were, I'd be rich...

----------ruler-is-not-working...--------------------------------------

Hignmal was walking near the abbey pond, letting the sunlight warm his old bones, the light glinted bright off his which was now more silver than brown, as it had been in his youth. It was a perfect day, he thought to himself, just perfect. He looked up at the sky. A few wispy clouds meandered across the wide blue expanse, reflecting off the pond water. Hignmal looked now at the pond, reflecting the bright sun and the beautiful blue sky. He looked at his old boat, thought, like he did every day, that he should fix it soon, or he'd not get to go fishing at all in the season. He sighed. He couldn't bring himself to fix the boat. It was far too lovely to fix that old boat. He was jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of shouting, coming from the direction of the main gate, and it was getting louder every second.

"Father Abbot! Father Abbot!" cried a young squirrel with fur the color of volcanic rock, black as midnight, just a few seasons out of dubbin-hood and full of trouble. This young fellow had ran up to the elderly mouse several times already that day, mostly for little things, like to tell him that someone had scuffed the floors, or to ask Hignmal to pick some fruit with him.

"What is it, Basalto?" Abbot Hignmal asked, tired of Basalto's constant need for help. He figured that Basalto wanted him to help him get an apple, and was not so pleasantly surprised to find out he was wrong.

"There's a rat at the main gate, Father Abbot," Basalto said breathlessly, "She says her name is Kitar and she wants help. Her fur is the color of gold," Basalto was in awe.

"A rat?" the abbot asked. Rats had not been seen in Mossflower for many seasons. "I'll speak to her," he said resignedly. Basalto ran ahead of the abbot to tell who ever was at the gate that the abbot was coming. When Abbot Hignmal arrived at the gate, Skipper had his bow draw and an arrow pointed at Kitar.

"Please, sir," Kitar pleaded to the abbot, "I don't know anything about my past; all I have are the clothes I'm wearing and a locket with a note in it. It told me to come here, I don't understand what's going on, please, sir, help me," Kitar broke down into tears, falling down on her knees. Although Skipper wasn't convinced, the Abbot felt sorry for the young rat, he knew that even rats were not that good at acting to cry on cue.

"Put down your bow, Skipper. I'm letting her in," Hignmal said, holding his hands up to forestall Skipper's argument he spoke again. "She is young, confused and it is my choice, not yours, Skipper. We will open the gates for her," he turned before the burly otter could protest and walked down to the main gate. The abbot nodded to the Gatekeeper, "Open the gate, Malig," he called when he was halfway down, getting a strange look from his old friend, but Malig had known Hignmal for many years and knew better than to ask, so the old mouse opened the gate for the abbot.

"I am Abbot Hignmal," he said to the young ratmaid, who was drying her eyes on her sleeve and wiping her nose with another part of her shirt. Hignmal shook his head. "Here, have my handkerchief," he said, extending his arm towards her holding the handkerchief in his paw. Kitar looked up and sniffed as she slowly took the handkerchief from the abbot.

"Thank you sir," she said.

"Please, no 'sirs', my daughter," Hignmal smiled at the young rat, "I am the father Abbot. My title is 'Father', not sir, okay?" he put his paw under Kitar's chin and tilted her head up so that she was looking into his eyes.

"Yes, s— father," Kitar said. The abbot smiled at her and she gave him a weak smile back, taking the old mouse's paw and letting him lead her into the abbey that she couldn't see clearly through the tears.


	3. A Visit and a Friend

Kitar was looking around the abbey in awe, not watching where she was going, so she bumped into a young mousemaid. "I'm so sorry," Kitar apologized at once, helping the young mouse pick up the stuff that she had dropped when Kitar bumped into her. "I'm new here, and this place," Kitar found herself at a loss for words.

"I know," the mousemaid smiled as she took her stuff back from Kitar, "it's hard to get used to this place. I'm Meadow, what's your name?"

"I'm Kitar, I think," she said the last two words softly, but Meadow heard her.

"What do you mean?" the young mouse asked, looking at her new friend.

"I don't remember who I am, or where I come from. All I have is a locket and a note," she sighed. "The note was addressed to Kitar, it was in the locket, and the locket was around my neck. It said to go to Redwall, so I came here," she looked to her new friend, who looked back with eyes that were filled with respect and sorrow.

"You don't know who you are?" Meadow asked.

"No, I don't," Kitar sighed. "So," she said, trying to change the subject, "Could you show me around?"

"Sure!" Meadow said, leaping to her feet right away. She led Kitar through the abbey, pointing out several things, and the tour ended at the Great Hall.

"I know him," Kitar whispered, looking up at the tapestry that hung on the wall. Meadow looked at her friend, seeing the sunlight that passed through the stained glass windows reflect off Kitar's golden fur. Meadow now followed Kitar's gaze, looking up at the tapestry as well. Yes, the mouse it depicted had an aura about him, one of benevolent power. Meadow had felt as if she had known him for all her life when she came to the abbey five seasons before. He was a warrior mouse, his brown fur was covered by a green habit like those that the brothers and sisters of Redwall wore, but he leaned on a sword, something that no Redwaller would carry with ease, the Redwallers only took up arms in times of war, when their lives depended on it.

The Warrior's name was embroidered onto the tapestry by mice whose memories had faded from all but the recorder's writings. Evil beasts of all sorts were shown fleeing from the great warrior: wildcats, ferrets, stoats, polecats, and rats. Meadow's breath caught in her throat, realizing that her new friend was really a young rat. Suddenly, everything grew misty. The Warrior emerged from the mists, looking straight at Meadow. Once more her breath caught, but this time it was because no one at the abbey had ever had Martin himself speak to them. The great warrior spoke. "Kitar is not evil, Meadow, she is lost and confused. There will come a time of need where she will prove herself, but until then, she needs a friend, like I once did," Martin began to recite something.

"_War will rise against Redwall, But the abbey will not fall. When the warlord wishes power, The Golden One will save Mossflower_," Martin retreated into the mists, which followed suit soon after. Meadow found herself looking at the great tapestry of Martin the Warrior once more. She had no memory of what had happened.

"Meadow," Kitar was asking, "Who is that?" she pointed with a finger to the picture of Martin woven into the cloth above her.

"That," Meadow explained, "Is Martin the Warrior. He founded our order in ages long past. In a way, he is the symbol of our order, brave when he needed to be, but he was a kind soul, the records say. Not much is known about his past, but that he freed Mossflower from a family of insane wildcats," Meadow loved the story of Martin, the way he was so brave, but he could be the kindest mouse anyone ever knew.

"He looks like he was a wonderful mouse," Kitar said in awe, still gazing at the tapestry.

"I know," Meadow whispered, gazing at the Warrior as well, trying to figure out why she felt like she forgot something.


	4. The Golden Night

Kitar had bathed after being shown where she should do so, shocking those who knew about her, except for her new friend Meadow. She was now dressed in a green habit that signified that she belonged to the Redwall order. Her fur shone in the sunlight in the same manner that her locket did, the light gaining a slight golden tint. "Sister Meadow," Kitar said, blushing slightly as Sister Malsain prodded her out to mingle with the rest of the Redwallers.

"Kitar!" Meadow exclaimed. Kitar looked very different dressed in the habit as opposed to her old clothes. One of he companions prodded her in the ribs. "Kitar, these are some of my friends," she said. Meadow indicated the young shrew who had elbowed her, "This is Harab, of the GUSOIM," she then indicated the jet black squirrel by her side, "Basalto," a young male mouse, "Lardan, and Kimberka," she introduced a young ottermaid last of all.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Kitar," she introduced herself to them. They all smiled and said hello. "I just got here earlier today," Meadow's friends smiled and led Kitar to a table outside. There was a meal about to begin, and Kitar took a seat next to Meadow. Kitar remembered little of that night, other than an overwhelming feeling of joy and friendship. She had scattered bits of memory, playing with a baby hedgehog, racing Meadow, playing Tag with her new friends, the amazing food, a dibbun who ran up and hugged her leg, refusing to let go. Kitar remembered laughing till she couldn't stand any more and she remembered walking past the Tapestry of Martin the Warrior with her new friends.

Meadow led Kitar to the dormitories, and they laughed themselves to the point where they passed out. "Thank you for making this the best night of my life," Kitar said to Meadow as they lay in bed.

"No, thank you. You've brought something special to Redwall, Kitar," Meadow smiled at her friend. The two of them talked a little bit before they passed out. Soon afterwards, Sister Malsain came in and shook her head, looking at the two maids on the ground. She did her best to get both girls into a bed, but she needed help getting Kitar on one.

"Those two are going to be inseparable," she muttered to herself.


	5. The Nightmare begins

Seasons passed, and Kitar became accustomed to the abbey lifestyle. She was accepted perfectly after a few seasons by even Skipper, who admitted that she was not a typical rat, and in truth grew fond of the innocent and sweet young woman.

Meadow, Basalto, Harab, and Lardan had gone out into the forest to go on a picnic, and to look for some herbs for the infirmary. While they were in the woods, Meadow heard some strange noises. "Harab, did you hear that?" she asked her friend. The shrew nodded in return. He silently walked out, heading towards the sound. Suddenly, Meadow heard her friend tearing back towards the group.

"Run! Run!" Harab screamed at the top of his lungs. Meadow had the quickest feet, but didn't move until she saw the ferrets coming out of the trees and heading towards her. One of the pointed to her and the other smiled grimly. Meadow gave a shrill scream, turned, and ran with all speed back towards Redwall.

* * *

"Sister Kitar!" a young otter's voice echoed through the Great Hall. Kitar turned from the tapestry of Martin the Warrior and smiled at the young otter. He had been a dibbun when Kitar had come to Redwall, but now he was several seasons out of dibbunhood.

"What is it, Matthew?" Kitar asked the otter. Matthew was panting and had run to see her, she smiled. Just last week Matthew had been caught bringing flowers up to the dormitory to "Help keep the air fresh" in truth, he wanted to give the flowers to Kitar, who he had a crush on.

"Father Abbot wants to see you at the battlements! He said he needs you there right away!" Matthew was in shock, and he was obviously seeing Kitar as his elder than as the beautiful girl that he loved. He stood in awe of the woman that the Abbot would call upon to help the abbey.

* * *

"What is it, Father Hignmal?" Kitar asked the abbot when she reached the battlements. Being bigger than Matthew, she got there first and was barely out of breath.

"Sister Meadow has some grave news, my daughter. Meadow," the abbot placed his had on Meadow's shoulder, making the mousemaid raise her head, showing her eyes, red with tears, show to Kitar. "Tell Sister Kitar what happened"

"Kitar," Meadow gasped out, "We were attacked! Ferrets!" She began to cry again, gasping out odd words between her sobs. "Harab... hurt... Lardan... Dunno what happened...I need you... help Lardan... Kitar, please?" Meadow grabbed her friend's paw, "Kitar, save Lardan, I love him, please" her voice had grown weak and suddenly, Meadow lost consciousness.

"Father Hignmal," Kitar began, but she was interrupted by a warning hand from the abbot. He pointed down at the path below them. Kitar looked and there on the path stood a huge white rat with hellish red eyes that burned with a fire. He was surrounded by ferrets and stoats. also in his company was a fox, standing in the back of the group.


	6. You're WHAT?

"I am Netu," the white rat said, his eyes blazing with a secret fire. "I come to speak with the ruler of this place!" Kitar grew angry at this awful rat for destroying her way of life, these were kind people who she loved, and now, once of her own kind threatened them. She whispered to the Abbot.

"Play along with me, please, Father, if you value your life and the lives of the rest of the brothers and sisters," the abbot gave a very slight nod to her, signaling the golden rat to take charge. Father Hignmal saw the spirit of Martin in this maid, even though she was a rat. "I hope this works," Kitar muttered to herself. Then she stood up.

"Netu, leave this place! This is my Castle! I conquered it years back; leave my lands, before I send my army out to chase you out!" Kitar was surprised by her own apparent conviction. She glared at Netu, angry at the... animal for disturbing her peaceful life. She just wanted to continue in her peaceful existence without conflict, but she new she was being unrealistic.

"You fool. I know you are Kitar of Redwall Abbey," Netu gave a chilling grin. "I came to deliver someone back to you," Netu waved his paw, and the fox came forwards, holding a corpse in his hands. Kitar didn't need to hear what Netu said next to identify the body. "Here, the shrew died while running away. One of my captains couldn't restrain himself and shot him. I thought it only fit to return the body to where it belonged. I have Basalto and Lardan in my camp. They are under constant guard. I will leave them unharmed if you submit to my horde, otherwise, I will feel it my duty to conquer this abbey in my name, Netu," Kitar was shocked at how well spoken this villain, this vermin, was. Netu had perfect manners and was a frightening parody of a gentlebeast.

She shivered as he turned his blazing blood colored eyes to lock with her own. "And Kitar, I would be honored to have my daughter return to my side where she belongs, rather than siding with lesser beasts. I would also consider leaving this abbey be and returning the two Redwallers if you came to my side, where you belong, my daughter. Consider my offer. I will return at noon to see if I will have to fight you, if you will accept my terms, or if I will move on," he bowed towards the wall top abbey dwellers. "Until then, goodbye Redwallers, goodbye daughter," Netu turned and walked away, his horde following in an orderly fashion on his booted heels. Kitar watched as her father, the vermin he was, stalked off into the woods dressed like a prince. The moment the horde had passed out of sight, she collapsed, crying. She had to do something to save her friends, but she couldn't surrender to that beast, she couldn't _join_ him, all she could do was fight to get Basalto and Lardan back from her father. It was the worst moment of her life.


	7. Making a Hero

"Kitar," an echoing, deep, caring voice fell on Kitar's ears. "Kitar Swordsmaid," Kitar raised her eyes and saw a figure surrounded in light. She immediately recognized him as Martin the Warrior. "Find my sword and save your friends. Netu will not honor his word, he is vermin, but you, my child, are different from him. You know compassion. Look in the deepest corner of the cellar, Kitar. Find my blade. Honor my name," After that, the light faded and Martin vanished.

"I will," Kitar swore to herself and Martin, and then she passed out.


End file.
